You Never Said It!
by epicluna
Summary: Ash deserves better. Gary is selfish, rude, and annoying - and worst of all, he's never said "i love you". So what happens next? Palletshipping one-shot. Slight lemon, no bashing whatsoever  for once! ;


Hey there! :D

This is my first attempt at a palletshipping one-shot, so please dont kill me if it's bad! :)

I do not own Pokemon. I thought we'd established that already? Anyway, it belongs to the awesome Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokemon Company. *sigh*

I hope you enjoy this! :D I got the idea while watching the X Factor (no, this did not happen in the show, i was just being random!) ;)

so, please review and favourite, if you please! :D

1

I kept looking at the door, hoping that Ash would come back through it, sporting his cute yet sexy grin, shouting that it was all a joke, and that he didn't really mean to walk out. But he didn't. My Ash (well, not mine anymore…) had walked out on me. I should have been a total douche about it. In the old days, I would have tossed my head and laughed, because I'd made him mad. I used to love doing that – getting under his skin meant that I was closer to his heart. But Ashy-boy, with his perky personality, had changed me. I loved him. And I did nothing to bring him back through that door, nothing to get him back in my arms, and nothing to even see his cute little face again.

2

"Ash!" I whimpered. Wow, that boy had changed me… I sat there on the stairs staring at the door for what felt like an eternity. I glanced at the clock and realised that it had only been 15 minutes. I suddenly had the urge to punch something – the wall, the stairs, anything. I was so hopped up that I imagined punching Ash, making him hurt too. I growled bitterly. He'd seemed so calm and cool when he walked out, the complete opposite of me, the hot head. Then again, why should HE get to walk out, on ME? I felt so angry at Ash. Wasn't he supposed to be mine? I was his owner, if you will. A pet shouldn't walk out on its owner! I smirked darkly. Yes, Ash was mine… no-one else's… So why am I rooted to the spot? Why can't I run after him and make him stay?

3

"Gary, what's wrong?" Tracey said quietly. I turned towards the Pokemon Watcher with a look of daggers. Tracey flinched a little, but sat down next to me. "Gary, I know you don't want to talk about it. I totally understand if you want to go hide somewhere and never come out." Tracey tried to sympathise with me, but he'd got it all wrong. I wanted to storm out the door and make Ash hide somewhere and never come out. I wanted to punch Tracey for trying to understand me. No-one really understands me. Except Ash. He looked past the arrogant exterior that everyone else saw, and he buried into my heart. I wanted him to stay there forever, just mine.

"Trace, you've got it wrong." I mumbled. I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible, and sat on my hands to stop them shaking. "Ash should be the one going to hide!"

Tracey shook his head. "No, Gary. Ash didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes he did!" I yelled suddenly. My anger was starting to overflow now. I felt sympathy for Tracey – he looked scared, but I couldn't pick out any details, my eyes were watering. "He walked out on me! He's mine!" my voice was reaching a decibel unknown to man. I really was hopped up…

"Gary!" Tracey stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. "If you really loved him, you'd let him go, right?"

I shook my head. "No. If I really loved him, I'd have him right now. If I really loved him, and if I had shown him that I truly did, then he wouldn't have thought I didn't."

That was why Ash had walked out. He really thought that I didn't love him anymore. The simplest reason; and I could have stopped him from even thinking it for a second. I truly adored my Ashy-boy, and now that he was gone, it was going to take forever to heal my heart again.

"Let's have some tea, okay Gary?" Tracey sighed. He hadn't heard what I said – it sounded incomprehensible to him. He wasn't in love with Ash (thank Arceus), or anyone for that matter, so he really had no idea what I was going through.

4

We sat in the kitchen, sipping our tea, avoiding each others eyes. Tracey thought that Ash was a phase – what a fool! Ash was no phase!

"You'll find another man, right Gary?" Tracey smiled, desperately trying to poke the conversation forward.

"No. Ash." I sighed. Tracey bit his lip worriedly. I could see the frustration in his eyes – I wasn't cooperating, and he didn't like it. Neither did I, but I couldn't make myself un-love Ash. Is that even a word, un-love? No, it's not. Because you just can't un-love someone – it's so impossible that there isn't even a word for it.

"Hello boys!" boomed my Grandpa, Professor Oak. Tracey breathed a sigh of relief. I was alarmed – I wasn't going to talk to Gramps about it! Talking to a family member about being gay? No way was I going through that again!

"Professor Oak!" Tracey grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Good afternoon, Tracey!" Gramps ruffled Tracey's hair. Tracey's eyes turned into stars and he acquired the look of a puppy dog. I mimed being sick; and Tracey mouthed at me: "you're one to talk!" I winced. True.

"Professor, Gary has something to tell you!" Tracey whispered in Gramps' ear. Gramps looked at me in surprise. His expression was accurate – I was pretty independent in most things.

"Gramps… Ash left me." I squeezed my eyes shut. I was suddenly enveloped in a hug that felt more like a Kingler's Vice Grip.

"Aww, Gary!" Gramps ruffled my hair too. I grumbled a little. "Why did he leave you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, Gramps. See ya." I pulled out of the hug and stalked towards the door, taking my travelling cloak off the rail.

"When will you be back?" Gramps called. I shrugged, and left the house.

5

I ran so far and so fast into Viridian Forest that even a racing Dodrio couldn't follow me. I couldn't hear anything except rustling of the wind in the leaves overhead. The forest was kind of peaceful. I sat down on a rock and bent over, clutching my side. I was used to being ferried around in a convertible, not running, especially in a place so far from civilisation! Ash was fine with being outdoors, but every time we had had to face sleeping outdoors or inside, he'd followed me inside with no complaints. I guess I changed him a little, too. I smiled darkly. Good. It was my turn to change him. Why should he get all the breaks?

6

"So then I was like, 'you cannot be serious!', and then he was like, 'yah, I'm totally seeing Christie!', so I just dumped his stupid face!" laughed a girl. Two other girls laughed with her. I buried my face in my hands. "Fangirls again?" I moaned.

"Woah, like, who's that?" asked one of the girls. I risked a peep through my fingers. The girls were very beautiful, almost like mermaids, but without the tail. One had pink hair in a sort of scraggly bubble shape, one had long flowing blonde hair, and the last had glossy indigo hair. For some reason, they reminded me of Ash's old travelling companion, Misty.

"Hey! Are you, like, Gary Oak?" asked the pink-haired girl. I smiled falsely.

"Yeah, that's me! But I don't do autographs. And don't try anything, coz I have a Fangirl alarm!" I winked at the girls. They just stared at me.

"We're not Fangirls!" frowned the indigo-haired girl.

"We're the Waterflower sisters!" smiled the blonde. "I'm Daisy!"

"I'm Lily, and that moody one over there is Violet!" giggled the pink-haired girl, pointing to her indigo-haired sister. I nodded – I knew I'd seen these girls before.

"We were coming to Pallet Town, coz, like, this boy Ash is staying at our gym, and we wanted to know why. He kept saying 'Gary Oak', so we found out where you lived and came here. So, we have a few questions, Oak." Daisy struck a sleuthing pose.

"He's in Cerulean?" I gaped at them, totally ignoring Daisy's last sentence. Boy, that Ash was a freakin' fast runner!

"Well, like, duh!" Violet rolled her eyes. I wasn't even sure that was a sentence, but I went along with the strange dialogue.

"Thanks guys. Well, see ya!" I turned tail and ran through the forest at the speed of light. The girls may have been stunned. I don't know. I was just running with all my strength to Cerulean City.

7

How many times had I said I loved Ash? I don't know. Not enough, I guess. But when I walked through the Cerulean City Gym's door, I knew the answer straight away when I was attacked by an unseen force. As I lay dazed on the floor, the answer presented itself to me in the scariest form ever – Misty, standing over me with her oversized mallet, a look of complete fury on her face. The answer to my question: I'd never said I loved him. And then I blacked out.

8

When I came back around, I was lying on something soft. It was a squidgy kind of soft. I couldn't work out what it was – it wasn't as soft as wool, and certainly not bouncy enough to be a mattress. It sounded sloshy, almost like I was on water… I opened my eyes. I certainly was on water! I was led on a small float in the middle of the Cerulean Gym's pool, fully clothed. I shivered – was this water flown in from the Arctic or something?

"Gary Oak, you get up right now!" Misty screamed in my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut again. Oh Arceus, I'd awoken a sleeping giant… A mallet connected with my ear (HARD, might I add!), and I fell off the float. I struggled to get to the surface – my cloak was weighing me down. I opened my eyes and found myself eyeball to eyeball with a humungous Gyarados. I widened my eyes, but didn't panic. This was Misty's Gyarados – surely it wasn't going to hurt me!

"Gyarados! Hyper Beam!" came a muffled voice from the surface. The Gyarados glanced at me with a cheeky look in its eye. I yelled out just as the Hyper Beam flung me out of the water and slammed me onto the tiled edge of the pool. Air burst out of my lungs, bringing with it a tiny bit of water from the pool. I rolled onto my side and coughed violently. I raised my head to glare at Misty, who was watching the show with nothing but anger written all over her face. I had a fleeting vision of what might have happened to me if Ash had run to Brock instead of Misty. I winced – rock was more painful than water. I'd gotten quite lucky here, even if I was in excruciating pain.

9

"Ash loves you, Gary Oak." Misty growled. I glared at her again. Shut up, Misty. You don't know Ash. But, wait, what? Ash loves me?

"Huh?" I wheezed. Misty put her foot on my chest and rolled me back into the water. I grabbed hold of her leg and brought her down with me. She didn't care – in fact, she used me to get onto the ledge again!

"That's right, Gary. Can't say I blame him for walking out though. You've never said 'I love you'? You make me sick!" she growled. I hauled myself onto the side of the pool as well, hair dripping.

"I want to say 'I love you'. But I can't now." I said miserably.

"Yeah, that's right! You're too late!" Misty closed her eyes. I looked at the orange-haired girl. I knew she liked Ash. Everyone did. Except for ditzy little Ash, of course. All those years spent travelling together… I now got Misty's point of view.

"You never said you loved him," I stated the obvious. "So now you're angry at me for never having the guts."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, pretty much. But it's a bit deeper than that. I mean, you actually had a shot!" Misty stood up at this point, emphasising her views. "You had so many opportunities! He's said he loves you, right? So, why, Mr Gary Oak, did you never reply? I would have rooted for you!" Misty laughed darkly. "I mean, if Ash had to love anyone, I wish it had been me, obviously. Hell, any girl, if I'm going down that road!" Misty looked at the ceiling as she though of all the girls that had crushes on Ash. She clenched her fists and looked back at me. "But he chose you, out of everyone, YOU, Gary. You're so selfish, and self-absorbed, you don't even realise how much you mean to him!"

"I want to see him!" I said angrily. Misty tossed her head.

"Fine. Do whatever the Hell you like. He's upstairs. Just try not to make him even more upset." Misty stalked off after her rant, presumably to her room.

10

I opened the guest bedroom door a tiny fraction. I saw Ash's raven-haired head poking out of the blankets. I sighed a little. Ash sat up at the sound of my breath, wiping his eyes violently. It was such a cute action! I gripped the door handle tightly, stopping myself from running in and cuddling his brains out.

"G-Gary?" Ash yawned. He had tear streaks all down his cheeks, red outlines on his eyes, and his hair was a complete mess, as usual. I smiled a little. I opened the door wider and went into the room. I left the door open for an easy escape if Ash didn't want me there.

"Ashy…" I breathed. He blinked a little. I rested my hand on his head, stroking him slightly. Ash looked into my eyes. There was no readable expression in them, which frightened me a little. Usually, Ash was very easy to read. If he was angry, he'd show it, and likewise with other emotions. So the expressionless eyes were a little scary.

"Gary… why are you here?" Ash whispered; a little anger in his eyes. I felt a little relief – at least there was an emotion, even if it was anger.

"I want you back, Ashy-boy! You're too cute to let go!" I smiled. I didn't mention that he belonged to me – I want him to feel safe with me, and not have to be a rival or a pet all the time.

"Hmph!" Ash grumbled. I fell back. Was Ash trying to be moody? "You've never told me you love me! So, how can I trust you? I love you, Gary…" Ash looked at me with watery eyes. I held a finger to his lips and leant forward gently. He realised what I was going to do and pushed me away. He flew out of the blankets, falling on the floor in his haste. Ash scrambled to his feet, grabbed his jacket, and ran out of the room. A few hours ago, I would have just sat on the bed, confused. But I didn't waste time – I ran out behind him and grabbed his arm, twirling him to face me.

"Let me go, Oak!" he yelled. He jerked his arm away from me and ran down the stairs, me in hot pursuit. Ash ran across the side of the Gym pool, the Pokemon wondering what on Earth was going on. The Gyarados gave me a wink as we ran. I growled back at it.

11

Ash and I ran outside into the night sky, the ground illuminated by bright street lamps. Ash hid his face in his arm as we ran towards Viridian Forest. As soon as we got into Viridian Forest, I ran full pelt in front of Ash. He didn't see me over take him, and collided with me, knocking us both over. I had been slammed to the floor twice in one hour – I was going to have back problems later.

"Ash, please stop running!" I pleaded. He got up off the floor and glared at me.

"Why should I, Oak?" Ash challenged. I got up too. I stepped forward and grabbed his hand, holding it to my heart.

"Because I love you, Ashy-boy." I said gently. I leant forward and pressed my lips to his. Ash's eyes widened, and his lips parted slightly, letting out a breath. I took my opportunity – I kissed him harder, sliding my tongue over his lower lip. He closed his eyes and moaned slightly. I smiled through the kiss. This was utter bliss!

12

"Thank you, Gary." Ash smiled. I just grinned at the cute boy. He cuddled up closer to me, nuzzling my chest. I sighed. And all it took was "I love you"? Wow – I gotta say that more often!


End file.
